Fumer tue
by violettepoete
Summary: Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils étaient morts et que j'étais vivant."


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: "Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils étaient morts et que j'étais vivant."

Genre: Drame, tragédie

Note: J'ai regardé un film hyper romantique, du coup, j'ai écrit cet OS pour revenir à la réalité. Bon, je l'ai supprimé, modifié, j'espère que ce sera plus clair ainsi!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fumer tue

_La caméra était là depuis moins de dix minutes et le voyant rouge clignotant indiquait qu'elle enregistrait. En face se trouvait un homme assis sur une chaise. Devant lui, il y avait une table sur laquelle se trouvait un cendrier vide. L'homme était brun et avait les cheveux courts. Hors champ, on lui tendit une cigarette ,que, sans bouger, il prit. On vit quelqu'un lui allumer et il remercia. Par la suite, il fut impossible de savoir si la personne avait ou non quitté la pièce. L'homme assis sur la chaise prit une bouffée de tabac, sans quitter la caméra des yeux. Quand il parla, sa voix était grave, calme et profonde._

« J'ai toujours détesté fumer, mais bon…_ il fit une pause, portant la clope à ses lèvres, d'un geste qui deviendrait mécanique_, on ne refuse pas la cigarette du condamné._ Il se tut un long moment._ Ils m'ont accordé ces dernières minutes devant caméra comme faveur pour, je cite, services rendus à la nation. Ouais,_ il eut un drôle de sourire_, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça… SG1, c'était un rêve. Dès que j'en ai entendu parler, j'ai voulu en être. Alors, quand j'ai eu mon accident et que le Général O'Neill est venu me voir et m'a dit que j'aurais l'affectation que je souhaitais, j'ai pas hésité. J'ai lu des milliers de rapports de mission. Et quand j'ai enfin pu remarcher et que je me suis présenté à la base, j'ai appris que Carter était partie faire joujou en Zone 51, que Teal'C était sur Dakara et que Jackson s'apprêtait à embarquer sur le Dédale pour aller sur Atlantis. J'étais le chef d'une équipe qui ne comptait aucun membre. Et SG1, sans eux, c'était rien._ Il exhala la fumée de cigarette et reprit_. J'ai quant même réussi à les faire revenir. Tous les trois. Mais dès qu'on a franchi la Porte pour la première fois, j'ai senti l'importance de tout ça et… la peur. J'étais responsable d'eux. Tout ce qui leur arriverait, la moindre blessure ou écorchure serait de ma faute. Parce que c'était moi qui les avait réunis. Mais avec eux…Avec Carter, Teal'C, Jackson, Vala, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. J'étais tout puissant. Et en dehors de quelques…cafouillages de temps en temps, tout se passait bien. _Il fuma une longue minute en silence._

Mais il y a eu P4S-292. Je… J'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens avoir traversé la Porte pour rentrer sans eux. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils étaient morts et que j'étais vivant. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre. La Porte était sous contrôle de l'ennemi, comment j'avais réussi à passer ? Mystère. Ils ont rapidement conclu que c'était le traumatisme psychologique qui m'avait fait perdre la mémoire. Il n'y avait pas de toxine dans mon organisme, rien qui puisse expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé et la certitude que les autres étaient morts. Ils ont fait venir un psychologue. Ils voulaient tellement savoir… Moi, je voulais simplement rentrer chez moi, j'en étais arrivé à un point où je leur aurais dit n'importe quoi pour qu'ils me laissent partir. Je voulais voir Amy. _Il fuma un peu, suivant les volutes des yeux. _Amy Vandeberg… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Ils m'ont finalement laissé partir et je suis rentré à la maison. Notre maison. Je l'ai trouvé avec son ex-mari, dans une position aucune équivoque possible. J'ai alors été saisi par, ce que mon avocat appela, une subite crise de folie sans intention de donner la mort. Mais j'étais lucide; Dieu, ce que j'étais lucide! _Il coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres. _

C'est étrange, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette putain de planète, mais je me souviens parfaitement de chaque gouttelette de sang. De son sang. De leur sang, à tous les deux. _Il tourna la tête et leva une main en direction de quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas._ Deux minutes, ce sont mes dernières._ Il regarda la caméra._ Madame Bourreau et les gosses doivent attendre pour fêter l'anniversaire du premier né. _Il prit une bouffée de tabac et examina la cigarette. Elle était presque terminée. _Ça fait des semaines que je cherche quoi dire. J'ai toujours su qu'il y aurait un moment où je serais amené à dire certaines choses et qu'après, ce serait la fin. Et je me demandais ce que je dirais. Un dernier mot à mes parents ? Une dernière phrase à mon équipe, à Amy ? Quel intérêt ? Qui s'intéressera aux divagations d'un pauvre type à moitié fou ? Un jour, Carter a été blessée, elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir et elle a dit qu'après toutes ces années à combattre de faux dieux, elle espérait qu'il y en avait un de bien vrai. Je l'espère aussi, Sam et j'espère que le Paradis existe, parce qu'alors, vous y êtes, avec Jackson, Vala et Teal'C. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous, toujours. J'espère que vous n'en doutez pas._ Il se racla la gorge, se l'asséchant encore une fois avec une longue bouffée. _Réfléchis, Mitchell, que peux-tu dire ? _Il fixa la cigarette un court instant, puis la caméra. _Fumer tue. »

_Puis, il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, se leva rapidement et disparut. On put encore l'entendre s'exclamer :_

-Allons, faisons vite ! Madame Bourreau s'impatiente !


End file.
